


Every step of the way

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: - Everything. I want it all, Gregory. I want the appointments, the holidays, the lazy Sunday afternoons on the couch. I want the laughs and also the discussions. A relationship, with everything good and bad.  Go step by step, together.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Mystrade is our Division





	Every step of the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Big step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987905) by [Janyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss). 



> For the FB website, Mystrade is our division, the message is "step".  
> Inspired by Janyss, who wrote a wonderful fic, Big Step, and invited me to imagine a sequel. I don't have her talent, but she is a great inspiration.   
> Please, if you haven't read it yet, do so. You won't regret it. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987905  
> It would be necessary to read the Janyss fic to understand this one.  
> The characters belong to Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss.   
> English is not my first language, I regret any mistake.

Lying on the office couch, now only dimly lit by the outside lights, Mycroft stayed a few more minutes with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of Gregory's body next to his, feeling more at peace than he had ever felt before.  
He knew that the DI was already awake. Regretting perhaps what they had done?. From the relaxation of his body next to his, from the way he gently Microft's stroked hair, just a touch with his fingertips, it didn't seem like it, but Mycroft was afraid to break the spell.   
This was not how he had thought things could be, despite having imagined them in his head over and over again, dreaming of simply walking up to Greg and kissing him, how he would feel seeing his gesture reciprocated.   
Of course, there was that voice in her head that told her that would never happen, that the magnificent man he was lucky enough to consider a friend would never return the feelings that had grown up in Mycroft over the years.   
He, who never wanted or needed anything from anyone, who never saw anything positive in letting himself be dragged into the complicated world of feelings, realized long ago that Gregory Lestrade had gotten under his skin.   
He had noticed that subtle attraction, of course, that longing for something more that floated between them when they were together, those silences full of something indefinable, warm and comfortable that surrounded them at times, that electric something that seemed to flood the air when, sitting close to each other, something made them laugh like children, and then, after that moment, they looked at each other in silence.  
That feeling that if Mycroft took the step of closing the distance between them, Gregory would respond.  
Yes, he knew that there was something real between them.  
But there was something that always held him back.  
The attraction was there, no doubt.   
But that wasn't all he was longing for. And while there was that small part of him that reminded him that he was not worthy of anyone's love, let alone the magnificent man he was lucky enough to call a friend, and that he should take what the DI was willing to give him, another part of him knew that he couldn't bear to be just Gregory's one-night stand, that if one day he decided that they should just be friends again or meet someone else, Mycroft simply couldn't bear it.  
That's why Mycroft was willing to wait as long as it took, not to give in to temptation, to gradually gain Gregory's affection, his trust.   
He wanted to show that for him, Greg was much more than a partner, a friend or a one-night stand.   
He wanted Greg to understand what he meant to him, and one day to give back at least some of the love Mycroft had for him.  
I knew that Greg felt affection for him, but affection and love were not the same thing, and the last thing I wanted was to push the man away if it turned out that his feelings were not returned in the same way as he had dreamed.  
So it was a surprise for him to bow down that evening and look for Greg's lips. However, when the silver-haired man responded to his kiss, deepening it, sinking into his embrace, corresponding to his passion, it felt like comming home again.  
There was nothing more natural in the world than to kiss him, nothing more correct than to embrace him and caress his naked skin. Feeling Greg inside him was like feeling complete for the first time.   
The voice in his head, which had the baritone tone of Sherlock, which always reminded him that he was not worthy of anyone's love, much less Lestrade's, told him that it would be better to walk away now and pretend that this had never happened in order to preserve some of his dignity.  
Involuntarily, as if his body would rebel at the thought of letting go, his arms clung tighter to Greg's waist. He sighed as the man responded by stroking his back and gently kissing his head.   
Mycroft leaned even closer to his partner, hiding his head from his neck.  
\- I can hear you thinking - the warm breath over his ear made his skin crawl.  
\- I... I didn't want that to happen.  
\- I'm sorry, I... If you didn't want this you just...  
Cursing himself mentally, he noticed the man tensing up. Mycroft stretched out to light the lamp next to the sofa, without leaving his position. This was a conversation they should be having by looking into each other's eyes. He hollowed the man's cheek, forcing him to look at him, caressing his cheek absently.  
\- I wanted this. Of course. You have no idea how long I have wanted this. I just...  
\- What?  
He was overwhelmed by the man's gaze and the multitude of feelings he conveyed: confusion, affection, insecurity, hope.  
' He said... love' The voice in his head sounded confused and hoping.  
\- - I don’t want only this, as wonderful as it is. It’s okay if you don’t want anything else, but I... I’ve loved you for so long. Not just your body, although that was the first thing that attracted me to you, in that warehouse, so many years ago. But then I met you and even though I desireded you I didn’t want.... Gregory couldn’t stand it. I couldn’t have you as an adventure and then lose you when you’ll find something better or you’ll just get tired of me. I wanted.... God, I’m pathetic.  
\- What did you want, Mycroft?  
Greg was smiling now, his eyes full of adoration. His hand held Mycroft's, interlocking his fingers. Mycroft wished he could do nothing more in the world than devote his life to provoking that expression in Greg.  
\- Everything. I want it all, Gregory. I want the appointments, the holidays, the lazy Sunday afternoons on the couch. I want the laughs and also the discussions. A relationship, with everything good and bad. Go step by step, together. I want you to love me, as I love you. Do you think you could do that?   
He saw Greg swallow, the tears shining in his eyes as bent down to kiss him gently, nodding, whispering against his lips "I love you, I've loved you so much" .   
Unable to say anything else, Mycroft moved slightly, drawing the man into a new embrace.  
They had taken a big step that day, no doubt. But it was still only a step. They had a long way to go, things would not always be easy, but it was a journey he was more than happy to take, because they would make together every step of the way.


End file.
